nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 9
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 9 in Oslo, Norway. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 09, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Helena Paparizou represented Sweden with the song "Set Your Heart On Me", which came seventh in the final and scored 139 points. Fantasifestivalen 09 Fantasifestivalen 09 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 9. Hosted by Carina Berg, 32 songs competed in a one-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 31 May, 8, 12 and 17 June 2014, a second chance round on 21 June 2014, and a final on 25 June 2014. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 31 May 2014 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Störst" performed by Elin Överfjord and "Set Your Heart On Me" performed by Helena Paparizou qualified directly to the final, while "Burning" performed by Alcazar and "Bad Girl" performed by Smash Into Pieces qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 8 June 2014 at the Skellefteå Kraft Arena in Skellefteå. "Criminals" performed by Manda and "Hungry Eyes" performed by NONONO qualified directly to the final, while "Hurtful" performed by Erik Hassle and "Voodoo Amore" performed by Ace Wilder qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 12 June 2014 at the Ejendals Arena in Leksand. "Kan Du Se" performed by Linda Bengtzing and "Got Me Good" performed by Agnes qualified directly to the final, while "Nobody's Breaking Me" performed by Gathania and "C'Mon & Däns" performed by Cape qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 17 June 2014 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Jackie Kennedy" performed by Ola Svensson and "Belong" performed by Kevin Walker qualified directly to the final, while "Om Gud Var Jag" performed by Nordman and "Cross the Universe" performed by wikipedia:Robin Bengtsson qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 21 June 2014 at the Himmelstalundshallen in Norrköping. "Hurtful" performed by Erik Hassle and "Nobody's Breaking Me" performed by Gathania were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 09 was held on 25 June 2014 at the Globen in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Set Your Heart On Me" performed by Helena Paparizou as the winner. At Northvision performing the winning song "Set Your Heart On Me" in Oslo (9th edition).]] Due to Ulrika's top 5 finish in the previous edition, Sweden was a member of the BIG 5 and thus automatically qualified for the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete tenth in the grand final, following Slovakia and preceding the Czech Republic. Sweden came 7th in the final, scoring 139 points. On stage, Helena Paparizou was joined by three backing dancers and two backing vocalists. The peformance consisted mainly of a rehearsed choreography. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Stina Wäppling. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 09 *North Vision Song Contest 9 Category:NVSC 9 countries